Dangerous Love
by x-samandphil-x
Summary: Hey Guys! Im back. I have replaced some of the chapters and made changes to the others. Previously..Kiss the Girl..Title says it all. SP fic. xxx
1. Kiss the girl

CHAPTER ONE-KISS THE GIRL

**CHAPTER ONE - KISS THE GIRL**

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss girl._

She's gorgeous! Pure and simple. Her long blond hair shining as the sun reflects of it. How could I have ever hated this woman? When she first arrived I hated her. After one day **one day** she became Acting DI. She thought she was better than the rest of us and she treated us like dirt. But now, now I can't keep my eyes of her.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Oh my god! He keeps staring at me and I really can't concrete. But I keep asking myself, why? Why does he keep staring at me? Is there something on my. I wipe my hand over it and he laughs. Oh my, why is this happening to me. I can feel myself turning crimson. Ever since the tunnels when we hiding I have felt something towards him.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

She caught me looking at her, and wiped her face. She must have thought there was something on it. I just laughed. Typical Sam! I bury my head into my paperwork. But I just can't stop thinking about her. I just wanna grab her in my arms and kiss her! I can't believe it but I think I'm falling in love with the great Sam Nixon! Who'd of thought it ehh?

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_


	2. The Breifing

CHAPTER TWO-THE BREIFING

**CHAPTER TWO - THE BREIFING**

"Sam, Phil, my office now!" Jack shouted across the CID room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, all wondering the same question. Sam and Phil looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

"Do you know what this is about?" Phil asked Sam.

"Nope, I was hoping you could enlighten me."

They entered the DCI's room as saw, Superintendent Heaton, DI Manson and Inspector Gold sitting waiting for them.

Sam and Phil looked at each other and then back to the people in the room. Sam was about to ask what was going on, but Jack cut across her.

"Right now, I presume you want to know what you're doing here."

Sam and Phil nodded.

"Right, well you two have been chosen to take part in an undercover operation."

"What kind of operation Guv?" Sam asked.

"Well, we need you two to pretend to be a couple!" Neil replied.

Sam and Phil looked at each other, while Gina butted in saying, "I'm sure that won't be a problem" Neil and Jack suppressed laughing while Gina just smiled.

Once Jack had composed himself, he began to explain the op to them. Basically, they were going to be moving into a new house together to keep an eye on the people next door. They were suspected of smuggling illegal immigrants into the country and keeping children to do their work.

"So, are you's up for it?" Jack asked once he had finished briefing them.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can go home now and pack up some personal belongings and we'll have a whole team briefing in say… one hour."

"Guv" they both nodded together.

Sam and Phil headed into CID offices to collect their belongings to head home. As they entered all head turned towards them. DC Jo Masters came up and asked Sam what the DCI wanted.

"Oh, they want Phil and I for a undercover op. You're getting briefed in a hour of so." Sam replied

"Oh right. Who's they?" Jo asked, pressing for more information,

"Jack, Neil and Gina." Phil replied

"Sorry Jo but we really gotta go." Sam said.

"Oh Ok! I'll talk till ya later."

With that Sam and Phil left the offices after shouting bye to everyone.

In the yard!

"Listen Sam, it's pointless taking both our cars so why don't I pick you up in about a quarter of an hour."

"Yeh, that'd be good, thanks Phil."


	3. Truly Madly Deeply

CHAPTER THREE – TRULY MADLY DEEPLY

**CHAPTER THREE – TRULY MADLY DEEPLY**

**This chapter is set in the minds of Sam and Phil on their way home for work, to pack their packs for the undercover operation.**

I can't wait! I'm going to be living with Sam! Yesssssssss! I'm so so so happy! I wonder if I should finally admit to her how I feel. No, it could muck up the investigation because she might not feel the same and could walk out. I don't think I could face her rejection again. At least this way I can dream. Right?

Oh my god. I'm moving in with Phil! I can't wait. This should be a barrel of laughs a minute. I wonder if he can cook?? I can just imagine him cooking me a lovely romantic, candle lit dinner. What am I thinking? Phil wouldn't cook for me? Would he? Why do I keep dreaming about being with Phil. I dream about him at night and during the day! Euggg this is driving me insane.

I keep dreaming of all the possible outcomes of what could happen during this undercover. Sam telling me she loves me. But that's all it is……. dreams!!

I'm sitting in my living room waiting on Phil! Typical him, he's always late. Awk well I wouldn't have him any other way!

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house and tooted the horn. Sam looked out the window and then opened the door and began trailing her suitcase out behind her.

Phil jumped out of his car and went to help her.

"Here, let me!" Phil said taking her case of her and going to put it in the boot along with his.

"Aww thanks Phil," Sam replied. Phil then went and opened the door for her.

"Always the gentleman ehh Phil." Sam chuckled.

"Well, I do try. Did I say you look lovely?" Phil replied.

"No you didn't but thanks. You look…. Ermm… the same?" Sam laughed.

"Well thanks. I'll take that as a compliment. That is if you think I usually look nice."

"Now, that would be telling." Sam laughed again.

At once all there fears and worries left them.

As they drove to work, they listened to the radio. The song truly madly deeply by Cascada began to play.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath you leave_

_that leave me deeply too_

Phil looked at Sam who was deep in thought, looking out the window. 'Oh gosh she's so so pretty.'

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Because I am counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning ya_

Phil thought this song fitted exactly what he would do for Sam, if she give him the chance.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna play with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

Sam could feel Phil's eyes burning into her. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't.

"Phil, what are you staring at?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry! I was daydreaming." Phil replied.

Sam laughed, "Probability not the best thing to do WHEN YOUR DRIVING." She shouted the last part as she realised Phil had gone into another daydream.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_that'll make you wanna cry_

_The tears of joy for al the pleasure and the certainty_

_that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_of the highest power and lonely hours_

_the tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna play with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

"What? Sorry. I just keep thinking about this undercover," he lied.

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

_cus it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath you leave_

_that leave me deeply too_

"Oh ok." Sam replied, feeling slightly deflated.

"Here we are," Phil replied pulling into the yard.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna play with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me X2_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_


	4. The team briefing

CHAPTER FOUR – THE TEAM BRIEFING

**CHAPTER FOUR – THE TEAM BRIEFING **

"Sam, Phil, hurry up, we're just about to brief everyone involoved." (_Sam, Phil, Jo, Mickey, Kezia, Dan, Will, Gina, Smithy, Sally, and Beth)_

"Coming Guv" they chorused.

"Before we begin, Stuart you aren't working on this case as we can't have all CID officers on one case. You are going to be helping uniform with any inquires they may have." Neil said.

"But Guv…." Stuart began.

"No buts Stuart now go and join the uniform briefing. Inspector Gold is waiting on you."

Stuart got up and stormed out of CID slamming the door behind him.

"Immature" Jack said.

"Right now, some of you may have heard that Sam and Phil are going to be taking part in an undercover operation. We have intelligence which suggests that these two people," _points to the whiteboard which has the pictures of a man and a woman, and numerous buildings which look deserted and other buildings which are occupied by businesses,_ "Stephen Walcott and his wife Louisa, are smuggling illegal immigrants into the country."

Neil cut in, "Now, the parents think there children are being well looked after, but really they're being treated just as bad as the parents. They are separated and told they will see each other every 6 months."

Jack took over again, "Now, Sam and Phil are going to be moving in next door to them, pretending to be a couple who have just married. Now Zain and Kezia, you will be there means of communication to Sun Hill. The rest of us will be popping round to visit every now just for a wee snoop."

" I just wanna say to you's, to watch your backs. SO19 will be staying in the house across just in case something goes wrong. Okay?"

"Oh and before you's go, don't speak to **anyone** who isn't directly involved in this operation. That means, fellow officers, this needs to be kept as low key as possible."

They nodded.

Mickey cut in and said, "Now I hope we won't be getting a call out to your address about loud screams, shall I say, in the middle of the night." Everyone laughed so hard they were in pain.

The next minute Sam felt herself being pulled outside the CID offices. She looked at who was pulling her.

"Phil! What are you doing??" Sam asked

"Well, I didn't wanna do this in front of everyone, so here…" Phil said as he handed her two ring boxes. In the first was an engagement ring and in the second was a wedding ring.

"Oh my god! Phil there gorgeous but where did they come from? You didn't buy them… did you?" Sam asked.

"No I didn't. Relax! They were my mums. After she died I was given them as I was the eldest and the closest to her."

"Aww that's really thoughtful Phil. Thanks, but are you sure you want me to wear them."

"Absolutely," he replied.

They re-entered CID and Jo spotted the rings straight away, and laughed. Everyone looked up to see what she was laughing at.

"Look at Sam's left hand!!" she told them.

"Aww you's really have thought of everything. And for the record you's look prefect together" Kezia told them.

"Sam, Phil have you's not left yet?" Jack asked coming into the room.

"No Guv... We have to wait until 2 so we can meet the delivery van." Phil replied.

"Oh ok. Why don't you's go down to the canteen and get some lunch and then maybe head shopping, because I'm sure there's no food in the house. Don't forget your budget thou."

"We won't, thanks Guv." Sam said.

"Oh and if you see Stuart on your travels, tell him I want a word about his wee episode this morning."

"Sure thing Guv. It'll be a pleasure." Phil replied smirking.

As Sam and Phil walked towards the canteen they passed Inspector Gold's office and saw Stuart in there, giving off about something.

"Sorry to interpret, ma'am but the DCI wants to see Stuart whenever he's free." Sam said.

Phil butted in smirking, "I think it's about your wee performance this morning Spew."

Stuart got up and stormed out _again!_

"Ermm, what was all that about?" Gina asked.

Sam told her while Phil chuckled in the background about what Jack was going to do or say to him.

He was laughing so much he never even noticed Gina and Sam stop talking and turn to stare at him.

Phil heard Sam calling him, and by the tone of her voice it was clear that it wasn't the first time that she had tried to get his attention.

"What? Oh sorry." Phil said.

"What were you laughing at? You weren't even listening to us, so what was it that you found so funny?" Sam asked.

"Yes Philip please enlighten us." Gina said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what jack is saying to going to do to Stuart and how he's going to react." Phil laughed again and so did Sam and Gina.

Once Sam and Phil had finished their lunch they headed back up to CID to say goodbye to everyone.

As they entered, they went over to get their belongings and then went and said goodbye to everyone.

"Right Jo I'm off!" Sam said.

"Awk hunni! (_Gives her a hug)_ bye! You have fun with him right. If ya get what I mean."

"JO!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? Hunni, its obvious that you like him, and believe me its totally obvious that he's in love with you. So let your hair for once."

"Sam, you ready to go?" Phil shouted.

"Yeah, just coming." Sam replied. She then turned to Jo and said bye.

They got to the door of CID, turned around and faced everyone and then shouted bye and waved at them.

As they walked down the stairs, Phil turned to Sam and said, "so you ready, to become Mrs Hunter?"

Sam smiled and said yes!

The two of them walked off to the car park laughing.


	5. Living together

CHAPTER FIVE – LIVING TOGETHER

**CHAPTER FIVE – LIVING TOGETHER**

As Sam and Phil pulled up outside the house they were going to be living in for god knows how long, they were both pleasantly surprised. They knew the estate was one for the richer people in London, but they didn't think that their house would be as glam as everyone else's.

"WOW!" Sam exclaimed.

Phil nodded in agreement. "I didn't think it was going to be as nice as this."

"Well, there's charming neighbours." Sam said, nodding in the direction of the house next door.

"Yep. Ready Mrs Hunter" Phil chuckled.

"As I'll ever be." Sam laughed back.

When Sam got out of the car, she stood and looked at the house in amazement, Phil walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.

Sam giggled and thought to herself, "God I could get use to this."

_Phil's POV_

_Omg I just thought I would try my luck and put my arms around her, thinking that she would push me off, but she didn't!! I'm so happy._

_Sam's POV_

_I can't believe what just happened. Phil came and put his arms around me. I normally would have pushed him off but for some reason, I just couldn't. it felt so right. I couldn't shake him off. I know these next couple of weeks or months are going to be the best ever._

"Ehh… Sam. Heelllooo! Sam, you with us?" Phil asked waving his hand in front of her.

"Sorry, I was miles away." Sam replied hoping he wouldn't ask what she was thinking.

"Oh right. I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what you're thinking. Am I right?" Phil replied with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yep you are indeed." Sam said laughing. "Now shall we..." she said holding out her hand.

Phil grabbed her hand and walked to the door of the house. The delivery men were already unloading the van. The only thing that was out of place was that the delivery men, were actually Dan and Will from the relief and the boxes they were unloading were mostly empty.

Sam and Phil had brought all their ornaments from home, plates and cutlery etc.

Once inside, Sam realised that Dan and Will were in fits of laughter.

"And what is so funny PC Casper?" Sam asked.

"Nothing Sarge. It's just, you's two look like a proper couple that's all."

"Oh right. Well get back to work. And stop calling me Sarge!" Sam replied.

"Yes ma'am" Dan and Will chuckled.

Phil came into the room. "What was all that about? Them two are away out there laughing like they've been attacked by the tickle monster"

"The tickle monster…?" Sam said.

"Oh sorry. I always say that to Maddy. Anyway, what were they laughing at?" Phil asked.

"Oh yeh. They were just saying how much we look like a proper couple, that's all."

"Oh. That's a good thing thou, isn't it?" Phil asked, rather desperately.

"Yeh, course it is. That way, Stephen and Louisa will be more convinced." Sam said.

"Oh right" Phil said, but he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. He really thought that this would be his chance to tell Sam exactly how he feels about her. He had tried it once before, when he and Sam had a brief relationship, but she ended it. Phil was still hurting.

"What's wrong Phil?" Sam asked her voice full of concern.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." He replied

Sam knew he wasn't telling the truth but knew she couldn't push him.

"Okay, but I'm here if you wanna talk. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I do," he smiled. A special smile reserved just for Sam. There and then, Phil promised himself that he would tell Sam how he feels about her, before the undercover op was over.

"How about, we get a take-away for tea? I couldn't be bothered cooking." Sam asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll go and get it after the boys have brought in all our stuff" Phil replied.

Phil headed outside to help Will and Dan bring in all their empty boxes and furniture.

A half hour later, all their belongings were inside, and Sam was directing the boys were to put it all and arrange the living the way she wanted.

"No Phil, the sofa would look better along that wall." Sam laughed.

Phil and Will grunted and re-lifted the sofa and moved it where Sam wanted it.

Another half hour later the house, well furniture was in place. The only thing they had left to do was unpack their own belongings, clothes, ornaments, cutlery etc.

By the time they had everything in place, it was after 6 in the evening and both were exhausted and hungry. Phil decided he would drive into the Chinese while Sam would prepare the plates etc.

Forty minutes later, Sam and Phil were curled up on the sofa, watching a DVD Phil from Phil's collection, and sharing a bottle of wine. Sam was laying with her head on Phil's chest and he had his arm around her. They knew they were being watched by their suspects, so they pretended they were only doing it for the sake of the case but both secretly loved every minute of it.

Two hours later, the DVD was over and three empty bottles of wine were sitting on the coffee table. Both Sam and Phil were slightly worse for wear.

"Sam," Phil slurred, "I think you're beautiful. What made you go for a prat like spew?"

"I don't know" she replied, also slurring her words, not as bad as Phil but you knew she was drunk. "I guess when he paid attention to me and flirted, it made me feel special. Stupid I know, but I don't wanna grow old alone." Her eyes filled with eyes.

"Awk Sam come here." Phil grabbed Sam closer and let her cry on his chest. "You'll never be on your own when I'm around. Day or night if you need me I'll always be there for you. You know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she hiccupped. "But being with Stuart made me feel special, like I wasn't old and wrinkly. I felt young and beautiful."

"Sam you're always beautiful, even now, when you're crying. You'll always be beautiful to me."

She pulled away to look into his eyes wanting to know what he was feeling. She could see passion, truthfulness, and was that love? She decided to take a chance and moved in to kiss him. How was he going to respond?


	6. Never Been Happier

**CHAPTER SIX – NEVER BEEN HAPPIER**

Phil couldn't believe his luck. Sam was going to kiss him. As she leant in, Phil met her half way. As their lips touched, sparks flew. Phil pulled back to make sure she was ok and to see if she had felt the sparks. The look in her eye told her she and did and he leant in and captured her lips and a more urgent, passionate kiss than the last. It was still a teasing kiss, almost as though they were testing each other. Sam pulled back and Phil panicked but she smiled softly and said,

"I'd suggest we take this somewhere we have more space to move", she whispered into his ear and started to walk towards the bedroom.

She stood up, grabbed Phil's hand and led him to their bedroom. They hadn't actually thought about it before but they were required to share a room. With the excitement of the undercover and moving into the house, that thought had completely slipped their minds.

He wanted to continue with his teasing kisses, but never got a chance, because the moment Sam heard the door fall shut behind her she spun around, put both hands on Phil's chest and shoved him back against the door. Her lips connected to his as if they had a lifetime of practice in kissing each other.

Phil let her have the control – in the beginning. But the longer they kissed and the more passionate it became, the more pressing did the need to be in charge become. So he quickly slipped one arm around her waist, securing her against his body, and spun her around, bringing her with her back against the door. She gasped in surprise when her body hit the hard wood, and the kiss was interrupted. But Phil brought both hands up and dug his fingers into her hair, holding her head back, and kissed her, his tongue quickly claiming access to her mouth.

Sam pulled away from Phil to catch her breath. She was so over-whelmed.

"Do you want me to continue?" _Please, say yes …_

Sam didn't answer immediately, so Phil cupped her chin with one hand and waited until she was looking at him.

"If you're not sure about this", he said tenderly, "then tell me. Nothing has to happen tonight. We have all the time in the world and we can take this slow. But I need you to tell me now, because five more minutes and I won't be able to stop."

"Phil, I am sure about this", Sam said, bringing her face close to his. "And I really, really don't want this to stop. I just wasn't prepared for how it would feel …" She trailed off, not sure if she was making sense, but Phil reassured her:

"Me neither", he said, brushing his lips over hers and taking a moment to enjoy the sweetness of her.

She pushed his pants down over his hips within seconds and he hurried to get out of his shoes, pants and socks at the same time.



"That's better", Sam concluded when he was standing in front of her in his boxer briefs.

"No", he said, lifting her up in his arms and putting her down on the bed. "Now it starts getting better."

Phil lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He slid one knee between her thighs, wrapped one arm securely around her waist and held her as close as he could. The feeling of her almost naked body against his made him almost lose control. But he fought to regain it because he really wanted to take his time with her. This was too good to rush things.

So he started by kissing her gently and only slowly allowed the kiss to deepen. He explored her mouth like for the first time, wanting to get to know every inch of her. His hands started to roam over her back and they quickly found the clasps of her bra and undid them. When he felt the piece of lingerie loosen he rolled Sam onto her back and slid the straps down her shoulders and arms.

Then he paused for a moment, holding Sam's gaze with his. Even though there wasn't much light inside the room he could see that her eyes were glazed over with passion and he could feel and hear that her breathing had quickened considerably. Now he slowly lifted one hand and drew a feathery light circle around her left breast with his fingertips, feeling his own excitement rise with every second because he was now able to touch her breasts without having a barrier left between his hands and her skin and it was just too good to be true. He cupped her breast with his hand and felt her back arch up against him. Slowly he moved down her body and kissed the top of her right breast before circling her nipple with his tongue. One of her hands fisted in his hair and he heard her gasp, so he closed his mouth around her nipple and sucked on it. The tiny moan that escaped her made him shiver and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

His hand left her breast and slid down the side of her body, caressing her hip and then her thigh. He explored the soft skin on the inside of her legs and enjoyed the silky feeling of it. Finally his mouth left her breast and Sam experienced a short second of disappointment, but then his lips found her mouth again and at the same time his hand that had been resting between her thighs moved higher up. The sound that escaped her was very close to a whimper and she felt Phil smile into the kiss. He broke out of it and touched his forehead to hers for a few seconds before slowly moving down her body, leaving a burning trail of kisses on her chest and stomach as he went. He stopped when he reached the hem of her panties and placed a kiss on it too.

'Oh god', was the only thought left in Sam's mind as his fingers dug into the fabric of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs. She looked down her body at him and watched him take off his boxers. For a moment she desperately wished there was more light in the room, but then he crawled back over her and her eyes fluttered shut anyway. She felt him press a soft kiss to the side of her left knee, then he moved farther up her thigh.

Sam's fingers fisted in the sheets as she was trying to brace herself for what was going to come next, but when he finally reached the spot she had been waiting for she couldn't keep herself from crying out. And he definitely knew what he was doing down there, for it only took him about three minutes until he had reduced her to a whimpering, writhing heap.

"Please, Phil", she pleaded desperately, not for the first time, but this time he gave in, crawling on top of her and threading his fingers through her hair. She pressed up against him and her thigh brushed over 

his erection, causing him to grit his teeth, trying desperately to hold back just a little bit longer. He didn't enter her instantly, taking some time to kiss her first.

His elbows were placed on both sides of her head, blocking her in. Sam, who normally didn't like this position very much because it always made her feel claustrophobic, found that she didn't mind it with Phil. Actually it made her feel save and protected. Then again he always made he feel that way.

Then she felt his hips move and he slid into her and suddenly she was in desperate need of his arms around her because she was sure that without them holding her she would just dissolve into emotions. He pulled out and slowly slid back in, giving her enough time to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. When Sam wrapped her legs around his hips it was her way of telling him that she was okay and that he wasn't hurting her.

Their kisses became more passionate as they found a rhythm together and Sam dug her fingertips into his back in desperate need of something to hold on to. Phil definitely wasn't only talented when it came to using his tongue. Her already overly sensitive lower body felt each of his thrusts with almost unbearable intensity. Each movement of his hips brought her closer to her climax and no matter how hard she was biting down on her bottom lip, she couldn't keep herself from crying out each time he hit a particularly sensitive set of nerves.

Then he pushed her over the edge and her release was so intense that she unconsciously dug her fingernails into his back. Two more thrusts and he followed her, whispering her name over her skin before collapsing on top of her.

They lay there panting for what seemed like an eternity. When most of her senses had returned to Sam she found herself still lying under Phil, her arms wrapped around him almost protectively. He was heavy, but she didn't really mind.

Slowly she started kissing his head and neck and after some seconds he moved, propping himself up on his elbows with some difficulty and lifting his head to look at her. The first thing he did was press his lips to hers in a kiss that was so gentle it made her heart ache. Then he rolled down from her, lying down next to her and pulling her against him. Whispering incoherent words of affection over her skin he buried his face in the crook of her neck and squeezed her gently.

Sam felt exhausted in a very pleasant way and was happy to just wrap her arms around Phil's neck and close her eyes, waiting for sleep to come while listening to his even breathing. They both drifted off to sleep with the same thought in mind.

'_I've never been happier!'_


	7. Idea?

Hey guys!! I'm going to delete this story and restart it. I have a rough idea of how I would like this story to turn out but I would like some ideas for the actual detail.

I am sorry to all Stuart lovers because I am going to make this into Stuart-bashing fic. I am changing this from an undercover operation into OC's to just a plain investigation into Stuart. My idea is that there is something funny about one of his cases and their suspect gets off. Sam and Phil are asked to quietly look into it.

There will be lots of huxon and Stuart-bashing. All ideas are welcome so please review me with them or pm.

Anyone who would like to beta this story please let me know.

Many thanks

Lisa xxx


End file.
